fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KSPN
'''KSPN '''is a Sony Pictures Network affiliate in Los Angeles, CA. It broadcasts on Channel 62 and is owned by Sony Pictures Television Stations. The station's studios are located in the Sony Pictures Studios backlot in Culver City, CA. For markets in the west coast that don't have an SPN affiliate available, KSPN is carried on DirecTV and Dish Network. Logos KLAC_1952.png|Logo (as KLAC) used from 1952-1970 KAEN_1970.png|Logo (as KAEN) used from 1970-1977 KEMB_1977.png|Logo (as KEMB) used from 1977-1982 KEMB_1982.png|Logo (as KEMB) from 1982-1988 KCPN_1988.png|Logo (as KCPN) used from 1988-1993 KCPN_1993.png|Logo (as KCPN) used from 1993-1995 KCPN_1995.png|Logo (as KCPN) used from 1995-2011 News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles * The L.A. Times Report (1952-1963) * The News at Ten (1963-1967) * NewsWatch 62 (1967-1970) * Channel 62 News (1970-1977) * Embassy 62 News (1977-1988) * Columbia 62 News (1988-2011) * SPN 62 News (2011-present) News Themes *no music (1952–1970) *From Russia with Love: 007 - John Barry (1970–1977) *News People - Tuesday Productions (1977–1979) *It's All Right Here - Peters Communications (1979–1986) *News 88 - Tuesday Productions (1986–1989) *Looking Great - Non-Stop Music (1989–1992) *News One - 615 Music (1992–2000) *The World at Home - Gari Media (2000–2007) *Magnum - 615 Music (2007–2016) *360 - 360 Music (2016–present) Morning Newscast Titles * Columbia 62 Morning News (1993-2011) * SPN 62 Morning News (2011-present) Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) * Carlos McDonald - anchor; weekday mornings (1993) * Jeanne Hopkins - anchor; weekday mornings (2000) * Bob Macarna - anchor; weeknights at 10 (1998) * Katherine Freeling - anchor; weeknights at 10 (1990) * Gwen Michaels - anchor; weekend evenings (1996) * Dan Bellevue - anchor; weekend evenings (1989) SPN 62 Weather * Tony Campos - meteorologist; weekday mornings (1995) * Greg Band - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 10 (1999) * Melanie Telier - meteorologist; weekend evenings (1991) SPN 62 Sports * Adam Touchman - sports director; weeknights at 10 (1987) * Raul Garrison - sports reporter; weekend evenings (2001) Current On-Air Reporters * Charles Buenaventura - general assignment reporter (2000) * Cheryl Pierson - general assignment reporter (1992) * Sergio Norway - general assigment reporter (2005) * Kyle Jeepson - general assignment reporter (2002) * Sean Monkerson - general assignment reporter (1994) * Maria Peimbert - general assignment reporter (1988) * Ruby Collinsworth - general assignment reporter (1993) Former On-Air Staff * Chris Garcia - reporter (1983-1992) * John Stone - anchor (1995-2008) * Nick Donley - anchor (1990-1995) * Bob Statler - sports director (1981-1987) * Dana Mills - morning anchor (1993-2000) * Tom Ward - meteorologist (1993-2004) Voiceover History * This is The L.A. Times Report. (1952-1963) * From the Newsroom, this is The News at Ten. (1963-1967) * From the TV-62 Newsroom, this is NewsWatch 62. (1967-1970) * From KAEN Los Angeles, this is Channel 62 News at 10. (1970-1977) * From KEMB Los Angeles, this is Embassy 62 News at 10. (1977-1988) * From KCPN Los Angeles, this is Columbia 62 News at 10. (1988-1991) * From KCPN Los Angeles, this is Columbia 62 News. (1991-1993) * Live, from KCPN-TV. This is Columbia 62 News. (1993-1996) * Live, from KCPN-TV. This is Columbia 62 Morning News. (morning news; 1993-1996) * Your source for local news at 10. Columbia 62 News. (1996-1999) * Southern California's Best Source for news. Columbia 62 News at 10. (1999-2002) * L.A.'s Best Choice for News. Columbia 62 10:00 News. (2002-2005) * You're watching the Columbia 62 Morning News. (morning news; 2002-2005) * Now, this is the Columbia 62 10:00 News. (2005-2011) * Now, this is the Columbia 62 Morning News. (morning news; 2005-2011) * Now, this is the SPN 62 10:00 News. (2011-present) * Now, this is the SPN 62 Morning News. (morning news; 2011-present) Programming Schedule Station Branding * TV-62 (1952-1970) * Channel 62 (1970-1977) * Embassy 62 (1977-1988) * Columbia 62 (1988-2011) * SPN 62 (2011-present) Category:Channel 62 Category:Sony Pictures Network Category:Sony Pictures Network Affiliates Category:Sony Pictures Television Stations Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:Television stations and channels established in 1952 Category:Former Independent stations Category:Former Avco-Embassy Network affiliates Category:Former Embassy Network affiliates Category:Former Columbia Network affiliates